


What the Heart Wants

by dreysam



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Futanari, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreysam/pseuds/dreysam
Summary: An early-loop Homura finds herself exploring the intricacies of magic on the floor of Madoka’s bedroom.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	What the Heart Wants

"It's pretty..."

_Twitch._

"It twitched," Homura giggled, "what does it mean when it does that?"

"Oh, um... I think that means blood is running to it," Madoka blushed.

"Does it... have blood?"

"I think so? I, um, I don't really know how the magic works, specifically."

"I see..." Homura paused, "is that a good thing though? That it's twitching?"

"Mhmm."

Neither of them spoke for a moment. This was really embarrassing, for both of them. Maybe it was a mistake, Homura let her curiosity get the best of her and now things were impossibly uncomfortable.

Homura broke the silence, "you said... when it gets like this, that it's hard to think about anything but what you want to do with it... is that happening now?"

_Twitch._

What a stupid question, what was she thinking? Was she trying to make things even more uncomfortable between them? Where could a question like that possibly lead but to uncomfortable territory?

"Mhmm."

Homura’s stomach was in knots. Every rational part of her mind was telling her to shut her mouth before she said something that made Madoka hate her, but there was another part of her mind—a simpler, more instinctual part of her mind—that was enchanted by the magic of the girl in front of her. Homura's mouth spoke before her mind could stop it.

"What is it making you think about?"

Madoka shifted her weight on her feet, her face was bright red. She could've stopped herself too, but the heat in her chest and in her loins must have been overpowering whatever her brain was trying to tell her. She really liked Homura, and Homura looked so cute kneeling in front of her. Homura hadn't taken her eyes off of Madoka's magic since she first saw it, she was transfixed; Madoka could tell, and it was irresistible.

"H- Homura, are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Madoka's voice trembled, "it's making me think about how close your mouth is."

Homura's breath caught in her throat. The only things in the world right now were the stirring feelings inside of her and the girl standing in front of her. Again, before she could think, "does it want me to...?"

"Mhmm."

Homura’s face flushed and her head spun; she almost felt like she could faint, like she had in the days she had been plagued by her heart condition… but those days were in the past; her present was with Madoka. The happiest times of her life had been with Madoka, if she fainted she knew that Madoka would always be there to catch her... so she closed her eyes, leaned forward, and kissed.

 _Twitch._ As it twitched, she could feel the soft fleshy tip push against her upper lip. That must have meant she was doing something right. She parted her lips slightly and kissed again, taking the tiniest amount into her mouth. Madoka inhaled sharply, drawing Homura's eyes. 

The sight of Homura looking back up at her, lips pressed to her magic, made Madoka burn with desire. Homura’s eyes wore a delicious mix of uncertainty and hunger, just barely obscured behind the lenses of her glasses—how could Homura be so innocent and so attractive at the same time? Madoka wanted more, more of Homura, but Homura was delicate and sensitive and very important to her; this would go at Homura's pace or it wouldn't go at all.

Emboldened by Madoka's vocalization, Homura continued. She planted kisses along the side of Madoka's shaft, each kiss a little shorter as she realized how much she'd rather be working the tip. With each kiss, Homura's tongue crept its way closer to the edge of her lips in anticipation. As her parted lips finally met Madoka's head again, her tongue sprang forward and slowly drew its way from the bottom of the tip to the top, taking in every drop of precum that had leaked in the meantime.

Another gasp from Madoka. As long as Madoka felt good, then it was worth it. Homura's tongue fell into place on the underside of Madoka's penis and she gently pushed her head forward, using the slope of the head as leverage to open her lips for her. Madoka bit the inside of her cheek, trying to turn her focus away from the warm, wet muscle making its way to the base of her penis, or the soft lips wrapped around her shaft, or the beautiful face that those things were attached to.

Homura took her time. She was savoring every moment of it. The scent of her own saliva mixing with the smell of Madoka's body—faint sweat and fruity shower products; the sweet taste of precum against Madoka's salty warm skin; the little gasps and changes in Madoka's breathing. Every moan, every caught breath was proof that Homura had finally found a way to repay the kindness Madoka had shown her when she needed it most.

Homura elected to stop her advance as she felt Madoka’s tip begin to tickle the back of her tongue. She swept her tongue side to side underneath the shaft and looked up at Madoka apologetically.

Madoka giggled through her pleasure, "you're doing good, Homura."

It took everything in Madoka's power not to grab the back of Homura's head, or finish in her mouth right now, or whatever other stupid thing her body was screaming at her to do. Madoka had been infatuated with Homura ever since Homura told her why she transferred into their class. That shy, awkward girl—Madoka's time-traveling protector; she was so much braver and kinder than she gave herself credit for. The girl was supposed to be protecting Madoka and all Madoka wanted to do was protect her back. They became fast friends, Madoka was outgoing and Homura's timidity was offset by the fact that she was already close to Madoka, just not this particular one. But that was why Madoka didn't want to make any moves, because she knew that if she failed and left Homura alone again, it would break Homura's heart even more.

But that didn't matter now, because neither of them were able to stop themselves from giving in to each other.

Homura bobbed her head up and down Madoka's length, massaging the sides and bottom of the shaft with her tongue. Slowly, she began to pull back, leaving a trail of saliva running down the length of Madoka's cock. She pulled her lips free and angled her head so that the tip of Madoka's penis would run into the soft fleshy tissue on the inside of her cheek. She remembered reading that in a book once, that the material on the inside of the cheek is similar to the material on the inside of a vagina.

Again, Homura wrapped her lips around Madoka's cock and slid them down the shaft, using the saliva she just left behind as lubricant. As she took Madoka in, she began to feel the head push against the inside of her cheek. She kept going until she had fit as much as she possibly could and Madoka's cock was surrounded by the warm tissue. Closing her lips fully, Homura began to push her head up and down the slick, glistening shaft. Each forward thrust bulged Homura's cheek, making Madoka moan as the tip pushed against Homura's soft insides. As Homura moved a finger to adjust her glasses, her eyes caught with Madoka's again.

It was too much. Madoka's best friend, the girl who made her wish for Madoka’s sake, was on her knees in front of Madoka, with Madoka's cock in her mouth. She was so eager to please, Homura probably didn't even realize that she was making noise too. It was like the adoration Madoka could see in her eyes, it couldn't be faked, it was an unconscious expression of love. Madoka wanted Homura so bad, she wanted to show Homura how much she loved her...

"Haaah," Madoka's voice escaped her lips, "H- Homura, I think I'm gonna..."

The fire in Madoka's loins burned hotter by the second. Homura wrapped two fingers around the section of Madoka's shaft that she wasn't able to fit into her mouth and massaged in rhythm with the movement of her lips. She looked up at Madoka in anticipation.

There it was again, that look. Madoka couldn't take it anymore.

"Nnngh," Madoka whimpered, "it's happening."

The fire in her loins, the heat that had built in her core, the butterflies that had moved into her stomach, all of it released at once in a violent explosion of passion.

"Aaahhh fff- haahhh," Madoka moaned, feeling the heat and pressure work its way from the base of her penis to the tip and finally into Homura's mouth. Homura tried to keep up with the hot semen that was now pouring out of the twitching cock and into her throat, swallowing as soon as more reached her tongue to be swallowed. When there was nothing left, Homura pulled back and wiped the corner of her mouth with her sleeve. She wasn't expecting that much cum. Madoka sat down next to Homura and collapsed into her arms.

"Did you swallow?" Madoka asked, still breathing heavily.

"Mhm!"

"I'm sorry, I should have asked you first."

Homura giggled, "it's okay, I wanted to."

"Are you okay?" Madoka asked gently. Homura knew what she was trying to say.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It was my idea anyway," Homura smiled, trying to lift the responsibility away from Madoka. Madoka noticed.

"I've liked you for a long time..."

"R- really?" Homura stumbled over herself. This was news to her.

"Of course, silly. I wouldn't have done that otherwise."

"Oh, right," Homura blushed, "I, um, I really like you too!"

Madoka giggled and squeezed Homura's hand.

_We'll beat Walpurgisnacht this time._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first finished fanfic! I hope I didn't do too bad of a job with the characters. Probably kind of a niche story, but I hope you were able to enjoy it anyway!


End file.
